You Broke My Heart, Then Held Me When He Couldn't
by Enjolrasinmybed
Summary: Going to Hogwarts for the first time, Allison Seanary befriends Neville Longbottom, who soon becomes her best mate. In later years, he even becomes her boyfriend, but things change when he gets close with Luna Lovegood. What happens with Ally, and will she fall into the arms of Draco Malfoy, the boy who's liked her from the beginning? Rated M for language and sexual situations.
1. My Best Friend Neville

Chapter One

My Best Friend Neville

As I got on to the long, steaming, scarlet train, I tried to find an empty compartment to sit in. It was my first year going to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry, and I didn't know many kids my own age. It's not like I had any brothers or sisters to introduce me to anyone either, being an only child. And all the friends my parents had at the Ministry had children who were older than me. The only people close to my age at all were the Weasley twins who were third years. Supposedly they had a younger brother named Ron, but I wasn't going to go searching for someone I didn't even know. So I was completely alone.

Thankfully I found a compartment soon as I got on, and it only had one other person in it. He was a round faced, sort of chubby boy that was playing with a toad, but he didn't seem the kind to be a git, so I took a chance with him.

"Is it alright if I sit in here?" I asked him, opening the door. He glanced up and looked as if he were about to say something but simply nodded. So I took the seat closest to the window.

We sat in awkward silence for a few minutes, as I watched the parents outside say good bye to the students getting on the train, and he played with his toad. Soon I started to watch the toad too.

"What's 'is name?" I asked bluntly. He seemed a bit shocked that I was actually talking to him.

"Trevor," he replied. I could tell he was a bit shy.

"He's a cute little toad. So what's your name then?"

"N-Neville Longbottom," There was a pause. "What's yours?"

"I'm Allison Seanary," I replied, reaching out a hand to him. "But I prefer Ally. Are you a first year too?"

"Yeah," he said shaking it. "Glad I know _one_ person now." I laughed.

"Me too! So do you have an idea of what house you're going to be in?"

And that's how I became best friends with Neville Longbottom.

We were both sorted into Gryffindor later that night at the start of the term feast, and even made a few new friends. There was Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Ron Weasley,(who is the same one I mentioned before) and the "Boy-Who-Lived", Harry Potter. And that was just the boys! I shared a dormitory with Lavendar Brown, Parvati Patil, and Hermione Granger. They were all great friends, but Neville was always my best friend, and I was always his.

It wasn't long until I felt more then just friendship for him. Mid-October, he and I were out in the greenhouses looking for Trevor, when he brushed his hand against mine and I felt butterflies in my stomach instantly. I started to blush, so I tried to keep my head down, but I fell into the temptation of looking at him. He was looking at me too, and I couldn't help but fall deeply into the gorgeous, green blue eyes, staring back at me. I had never really noticed how lovely they were until that moment. He seemed to be entranced by mine too, and when he realized it, his round face became quite pink.

"Er-I think I hear him over there..." he said, trying to keep the situation from being too awkward. I nodded and followed him over to the giant crate of soil Professor Sprout had been using that day in class. We found Trevor, thankfully, but Neville and I never did find out a way to solve our situation, because even into our fourth year at Hogwarts, we still were just best friends, and were still, blushing every time we would accidentally touch. But things were about to change.

The Triwizard Tournament had come to Hogwarts, and though we couldn't enter to be school champions, there was still the events that everyone(well fourth years and older that is) could attend, like the Yule Ball.

At this point in time, Neville and I had never discussed how we felt about one another, and I was thinking that it was long overdue. I had known I liked him for over three years now, and it was time to make a move before someone else did.

"Hey," I said as I sat down next to him at the Gryffindor table at lunch. I hadn't eaten yet, but my stomach was doing flips so I don't think I would've been able to eat even if I had wanted to.

"Hey," Neville replied as a smile lit up on his adorable face.

"Would you mind walking around the lake with me? It's a bit stuffy in here..."

"Oh! Ya! Of course!" He gathered his books into his bag, although rather clumsily, and walked with me out of the Great Hall. On our way, we walked past the Slytherin table, and Draco Malfoy, a wealthy, pure-blooded, snob, was giving me an even more malicious look then normal.

Once out onto the cold, icy, grounds, we started to talk about Herbology. It was his favorite, and best for that matter, class, as was it mine. And as easy as it would have been for me to continue on about the subject, I reminded myself why I had come outside with him, and I knew if I didn't get it done and over with then, that I most likely wouldn't any time soon.

"Neville," I said, interrupting him in mid-sentence. "I didn't just ask you to come out here with me because I have a head ache..." I said, feeling slightly guilty.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about?" he asked curiously. I was looking down at my feet in the snow, but I could feel him looking at me intently.

"Er, just something quite silly, that really doesn't matter all that much, and I would completely understand if you laughed at me, because as I said, it's quite silly," I said rambling on and on. "In fact, why don't we just forget I mentioned anything at all, because it's just something really stupid that's quite embarrassing to bring up anyways..." I looked up hopefully at him, as he was quite taller then me.

"Okay" he stopped dead in his tracks. "I know you well enough that when you mumble about a bunch of random stuff, as you just did, something is up, so spill it." I sighed, knowing I _had_ to tell him now.

"Neville," I started again, but I couldn't find words for what was going through my head.

"Yes." He replied. It wasn't a question, but more like an answer to something I never asked. I was about to ask what he was talking about but he took his finger and put it to my lips to silence me.

"I feel the same way about you as you do about me. I've just been too much of a pussy to tell you that the last three years. And I regret it... But that stops now. I want to give "us" a shot if you do." he finished, taking my hands into his. I was a little taken back by his bold way of speaking just now, but I realized he was always so much more open with me than he was with anyone else, and I could see by the look on his face that he meant what he said. I had fantasized about that moment for so long that I couldn't believe it actually happened. I squeezed his hands with mine.

"Of course I do." I replied excitedly.

"Well in that case, Allison Amelia Seanary, will you attend the Yule Ball with me?"

"Oh Neville! Yes, yes, YES! A million times yes!" I was so happy I couldn't help but nearly scream. I gave him the biggest hug I had ever given anyone, and I heard him start to laugh and then he put his arms around me.

"Why don't we head back to the castle now," he suggested and I nodded in agreement.

"It's cold out here anyways." And as we walked back in, we held hands for the first time and I didn't even care about all the people that were staring and whispering about us. I finally felt complete.


	2. An Unexpected Invitation

Chapter 2

An Unexpected Invitation

"So what are you going to wear?" Hermione asked me. I had gotten back to my dormitory and immediately told her of everything that had just went on . She was my closest girl friend, so therefore I felt that if I was going to tell anyone, I should tell her of all people.

"I haven't the slightest idea," I laughed. "Do you think you could help me find a decent looking dress this weekend when we go into Hogsmeade?"

"Of course! I need to find one too," she blushed.

"Hermione! You _must_ tell me who's asked you!"

"Oh, settle down! Settle down, it's only Viktor Krum."

"_'_Only Viktor Krum'. Please tell me you're joking! I know tons of girls who would murder their own friends to attend the Yule Ball with him!"

"Yes, I know... But I don't want to make a big commotion out of this. _I _would probably be the one murdered if word got out, so you mustn't tell a soul. Well, except for maybe Neville, 'cause I know he wouldn't tell anyone."

"I give you my word," I said. "So tell me how it happened!" Hermione laughed a bit.

"Oh Ally!" She said, as if to herself. "So I was in the library, and you remember that I've told you he hangs around in there a lot.."

Everything was going amazingly between Neville and I over the next few weeks. He would come and sit next to me at every meal in the Great Hall, and walk with me to every class. I felt better than ever when he was by my side. It was almost as if nothing could come between us. Although that didn't mean something, or someone, wouldn't try.

I was sitting by a tree, reading, in Care of Magical Creatures, one of the only classes we had with the Slytherins, and none other then Draco Malfoy came over and sat next to me. It took me a few minutes to notice, because I was so intrigued with my book, but when I did, I couldn't help but jump.

"Draco!" I squeaked. "What are you doing over here?" Draco Malfoy had always been a huge bully, and frankly, the biggest git at school. He was _constantly_ a dick to me, Neville, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and the whole of Gryffindor House in general. I suspected he was up to no good, considering he was always pranking my friends.

"Nothing bad, if that's what you're thinking," he replied, sounding quite honest. I gave him a dirty look, it being a habit. "You know, I'm not _always_ that mean."

I couldn't help but let out a huge, quite ugly, laugh.

"Who are you playing at, Malfoy? You've always been an arse to me!"

"Well maybe I wanted to ask you a legitimate question, that isn't offensive in the least bit" I looked at him, and again, was faced with an honest, sincere look on his face.

"And what might this 'legitimate question' be, if I might ask?" I asked, even adding air quotes.

"Well would you like to attend the Yule Ball with me?" My mouth fell open in surprise. I looked up at him as he smiled down at me with what had to be the cheesiest smile known to human kind.

"Um, I'm sorry. Could you possibly repeat that last part?" I asked, baffled.

"Would you, Ally, like to attend the Yule Ball with me, Draco, this Christmas?"

"Er, uh, well, ACTUALLY, funny thing here,um, I'm already going with someone else, so I'm going to have to say no this time..."

His facial expression changed quite rapidly: eyes narrowed down at me, frown glued onto his face.

"Well, I-" was all he got out before he got up, glaring down at me one more time, and stalked away to join the rest of the Slytherins.

All I could manage to let out was a, "Wow," in a voice that was almost a whisper.

Later after the lesson, instead of walking with Neville, as I usually did, I asked him if I could walk with Hermione, my excuse being that I had to talk to her about a girl issue. After I got the okay, he walked with Seamus, Dean, Harry, and Ron, while I caught up with Hermione. I told her what had happened with Draco and her jaw dropped almost farther than mine had, if that was possible.

"There's no way he was serious!" Hermione said, almost yelling.

"Shhhh!" I quieted her down. "I don't want people knowing! Especially Neville! It would probably make him all 'self conscious' or something and worry,"

"Sorry," she replied. "But I can't believe that happened. Although..." she stopped.

"'Although' what?" I asked.

"Have you noticed a slight difference in his behavior?"

"No, explain what you mean please."

"Well, he hasn't been making fun of you as much lately. His main targets have been Neville and Harry, of course. Plus, I've noticed him glancing at you a lot at you in Potions and when we're in the Great Hall. . ."

"Really?"

"Yeah! You haven't noticed?"

"Now that I think about it, yeah, I guess you're right." I couldn't believe it. After four years of torment beyond belief, Draco Malfoy actually had feelings for me that weren't something of disgust.

"What do you think I should do?" I asked, sounding almost like a little child.

"What do you mean, 'what should I do'?" Hermione replied, starting to get a bit snippy with me. Then I realized why.

"Oh my gosh! No! I don't mean about whether or not I should go to the Yule Ball with Draco! No! Of course not!"

"What do you mean then?"

"I mean do you think I should tell Neville or not." Her facial expression became less tense and she sighed in relief.

"You had me worried there for a second!" she laughed then continued. "But about that, I don't think you should tell him. There's really no need to..." I nodded in understanding.

We were quiet as we walked up to the castle.

"Thanks, 'Mione. I really appreciate having someone like you to count on whenever I need you."

She smiled as we sat down next to each other. "No problem at all."


	3. Dress Shopping in Hogsmeade

Chapter Three

Dress Shopping in Hogsmeade

It was late November, and the snow falling onto the Earth was the first that school year. It was the weekend of the Hogsmeade trip for that month, and I was outside waiting with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville.

"McGonagall better hurry up soon! It's freezing out here and I want to get to the Three Broomsticks for some butter beer." Ron remarked.

"Oh settle down, Ron." Hermione replied. "We've been out here for all of two minutes!"

"Well it feels like two _hours_. She needs to move herself along."

Hermione just rolled her eyes, while the rest of us just laughed. Almost ironically enough, Professor McGonagall came out at that same moment.

"All students going on the Hogsmeade trip can now leave." And with that, the five of us started our walk to the village. When we arrived we went into the Zonko's Joke Shop, and looked around for awhile, but quickly left to go to Honey Duke's. After indulging in a few too many sweets, Hermione and I parted ways and headed into a dress shop.

"These are all so lovely!" Hermione squealed as we looked around the small shop.

"Oh, 'Mione! You _have_ to try on this one!" I said, picking out a pink, floor-length dress.

"Oh, it's gorgeous!" She grabbed it and went to the dressing rooms.

"I think I'm in love," Hermione said as she walked out of the small room.

"I can understand why! You look exquisite! You _must_ get it."

"How could I say no?" She went back to change into her clothes and when she came out she went to make her purchase.

"Now what about you?" she asked.

"I'm not quite sure. What do you think Neville would like the most?"

"Well what's his favorite color?"

"Dark blue," I replied.

"Well here's something," she pulled a long, strapless, dark blue dress off of the rack. It was beautiful and I had to try it on.

Neville would always tell me how pretty I was, but I thought I was fairly average looking. My hair was dirty blond, naturally straight, and the length just barely past my breasts. My eyes were a light blue. My height was only five foot three inches, and my waist line was about the same as Hermione's. But I had to admit, I looked well in that dress, as it really brought out my eyes, so of course I _had_ to buy it.

"I hope Neville loves it as much as I do" I said, stepping out of the shop with Hermione.

"Well you looked amazing, so if he doesn't he's mental."


	4. Christmas Part One

Chapter Four

Christmas Part One

The month of November quickly passed, and early December followed right along as our teachers kept us busy with homework. When we were let off for break, I felt as if the mere thought of the Yule Ball had been permanently attached to my brain. When Christmas finally arrived, I couldn't help but feel like the anticipation being lifted off my shoulders was more of a gift than what I found at the end of my bed that morning. Although, I did love what I received from my everyone.

As I looked around the room, I noticed Lavendar, Parvati, and Hermione had gone, either to go to the common room or to the Great Hall for breakfast, so I quickly unwrapped everything. I got a planner with a study calendar from Hermione, chocolates from Ron, a tin of chocolate chip cookies, a bracelet, and a knit cardigan from Mum and Daddy, a Chudley Cannons poster from Harry, and a book all about the history of Herbology from Neville. On the first blank page of the book, Neville had written a message that read:

"Dear Ally,

I found this book when I was looking for school supplies, and after I read it, I knew you would love it as much as I did. I had originally planned for this to be the only thing I got for you, but since you're my girlfriend and all, I figured you deserved something a little more. Consider this a gift from "Best Friend Neville". "Boyfriend Neville" will give you his present later this evening. For now,

Merry Christmas,

Neville"

I felt warm inside after I read his little note to me, and I was going to start reading the book then, but something else caught my eye. It was a beautiful, pink amaryllis flower. I picked it up to see where it came from but couldn't find a note, so I put it back in my trunk for safe-keeping until I figured out who it was from.

Just as I put it away, Hermione came in. "Oh, good! You're up! Now I can thank you for the earrings! They're very pretty, and will look brilliant with my dress," she said as she came over to give me a hug.

"My pleasure," I replied as I hugged her back. "And thank _you_ for the planner and homework calendar."

"Oh, it was nothing. I know how, like myself, you enjoy to get your homework done when needed."

"Of course! I don't know how Harry and Ron slack off so much." I laughed. "I could never handle being that disorganized."

"Neither could I," she agreed. "Well anyways, you should get dressed so we can eat. And it's going to have to be a big breakfast, at that. If my math was correct, we're going to have to skip lunch in order to get ready for the Ball." I nodded and got up and stretched as she walked toward the door.

"I'll be down in a few minutes," I reassured her, and with that she left the room.

When I went down to the common room, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Neville were all chattering about something. As I walked over, Ron looked and saw me and gave the others a look that in Ron terms meant to shut up. They all turned around and they could tell by the look on my face that I was confused by their secrecy.

"Oh, don't worry, Ally. Neville was just telling us about the presents he got you." Harry said. I sighed in relief.

"Oh! Well that's good. Thought there was something wrong with me..." I replied, walking over to Neville and giving him a hug like I did every morning.

"There's never anything wrong with you," he purred into my ear. I got chills from the feeling of him being so close, and I couldn't help but smile uncontrollably up at him.

"Good morning to you too," I kissed him on the cheek.

"Gah, okay can we leave now?" Ron interrupted. "I don't want to sit here and watch you two be all mushy-gushy when there's perfectly good food downstairs with which I would rather be spending my time."

Neville and I just laughed while we moved apart so we were now standing side by side. "Lead the way," he said as he moved one hand out in the direction of the door, the other, intertwining with mine.

When we left the common room, Hermione talked with Ron and Harry, so that left Neville and I to chat while we walked down to the Great Hall.

"Did you like my present?" I asked as we started down the stairs.

"Loved it. It's such a beautiful plant. I looked it up in the book Moody gave me and a new white rose blooms every full moon. It's understandable why it's called a Moonlight Rose. Did you know that before calendars were invented, it was used to tell the time of the month?"

"Nope!" I replied, smacking my lips on the "p".

"Yeah! And I'm sure you know this part, but did you know that it actually gets nourishment from the moon instead of the sun?"

"Now that I did know! I'm glad you find it great. I just knew you would love it." I smiled up at him as we continued to walk.

"Did you like _my_ present?" he asked, looking at me quizzically.

"You know it's silly to even question whether or not I liked your gift. Of course I did! Though I didn't get a chance to read any of it yet. Oh! Other then the front page. I read that."

"Good," he replied as we walked through the giant doors of The Great Hall. Though we were still talking, I couldn't help but notice the strong look of irritation on Draco's face when I walked in holding hands with Neville. I quickly looked away, hoping that look wasn't about me, noting if it was, I finally saw what Hermione had been going on about.

Shaking the thought out of my head, I turned back to Neville as we sat down. "So can I get any hints about what this other present is?"

"I was wondering when you were going to start badgering me about that." he replied with a laugh. "And to answer your question, no. You'll just have to wait until this evening."

"Ugh! But Neville, isn't it bad enough I've been anticipating the Ball for the past month?"

"Well, of course it is. But that doesn't mean I need to give into you simply because you're too impatient to wait another few hours or so."

"Okay, okay. I get your point," I said, putting my hands up as if to surrender.

"Now you should really be eating. From what I heard, you only have a few hours until you have to start getting ready for the ball, and Hermione's going to deprive you of lunch!"

I laughed. "Technically, she's not depriving me of lunch. I could eat if I wanted to, I'm just going to be too busy trying to pretty myself up."

"Well you know that I never think you need to pretty yourself up considering you're pretty enough as it is."

I could feel myself blush as that uncontrollable smile came back to claim my face once again. And what was funny about that smile was that it was always caused by Neville.

Breakfast and the few hours I had before Hermione and myself had to get ready, went by in what felt like the beat of a heart. After we were done eating, the five of us headed back up to the common room where Ron and Harry played wizard chess, Hermione reread her History of Magic textbook, and Neville and I paged through the book he gave me. At one o'clock, the boys went down to The Great Hall again for lunch, while Hermione and I proceeded to the lavatories to take baths.

As we undressed in our separate bath stalls, Hermione told me about the potion she had given me for my hair.

"As your hair is naturally straight, I brewed up a potion specifically to help hold the curls we'll be putting in later. Oh! It'll also make it smell good."

"What's it 'sposed to smell like?" I asked.

"Well that's the brilliant part; it smells like whatever a person's favorite flower is."

"That _is _brilliant. And what about the potion you're having me put in my bath?"

"That's a combination of three different potions. The first to clear your skin of all dirt and blemishes, the second to make it soft and smooth, and the third to give it an overall glow."

"'Mione, have I ever told you how amazing you are?"

"No, but I sure like the sound of it." We both laughed as we started our first step of many to come that afternoon. Hermione insisted we had to bathe for at least an hour for the potion to work completely, and right after I got out and threw on a robe, she had me drying off and immediately worked on my makeup, then finally got to my hair.

"Okay, now your hair and makeup should stay how they are until about midnight, so you don't have to worry about messing them up. Now for the fun part: you get to do all mine."

"Well lye down and close your eyes."

It didn't take me half as long as it took Hermione to do my make up, but that's because on a normal day I usually wore a little, compared to herself, who rarely wore any at all. It was her hair that was so difficult.

"I hope I did okay on it," I said nervously handing her a mirror.

"You did more than okay! It looks gorgeous." She stood up and gave me a hug.

"You did beautifully on mine, too! Maybe you and I should go into a wizarding makeup salon or something," I said joking around.

She laughed. "Well we both look just marvelous, so what witch wouldn't want to get their hair and makeup done from our salon?"

"Silly ones, of course! Oh my gosh! Hermione it's already six thirty. We have to get our gowns and jewelry on."

"Oh, Merlin's beard! You're right! We have to hurry up."

As we rushed to get our clothes on, I couldn't help myself from constantly glancing in the mirror. The curls framed my face just right, and the gown look gorgeous too. Not to mention the gold bracelet Mum and Daddy had sent me today looked great next to the dark blue. It's kind of ironic I had purchased a pair of gold heels for the occasion, so now my bracelet and shoes matched.. The only items I was missing from the ensemble were a pair of earrings and a necklace, but I figured the ladder wouldn't matter too much.

"Hermione, do you happen to have a pair of earrings I could borrow for the night?"

"Oh yes, here you go!" she gave me a pair of square, gold earrings. Since I was now done getting ready, I sat down on my bed and decided to try and read a little more of my book. But I got all of a sentence in when I was interrupted.

"You ready to go?" she asked me as she put on her second earring.

"Oh, yes," I replied as I set the book back on my nightstand and got up to walk towards the door.  
"So are you sure I look okay?" Hermione asked. She then did a little twirl so I could see her whole dress.

"Yes, you look fantastic! How about myself?" I asked, as I did the same little twirl she had done seconds ago.

"Mhmmm! Now let's get downstairs. It must be almost time, and I don't want to keep Viktor waiting." We headed down to the common room, and to no surprise, it was nearly empty except for a group of first years. As we proceeded down to the Great Hall, I couldn't help but think about what Neville would think of my new look. But I didn't have to wait any longer to know. As I rounded the corner, I ran smack dab into Neville.

"Oh-sorry! OH! Ally! I was just coming upstairs to look for you," Nevillie stammered out.

"Oh! Well I was just on my way down to find you," I replied. I took a step back to get a better look at him, and did he look handsome. " You look so great!"

"Well you're the one that looks r_eally_ looks great. Oh! And Hermione!" he said turning to look at her, "You look great as well!"

"Thank you, Neville. You're looking very handsome." she replied. "Do you two mind if we continue downstairs? I still must see Viktor..."

"Of course! Let's go!" I said, and with that, we continued down to the Yule Ball.


	5. Christmas Part Two

When we got to the main hall, Hermione said her good bye and went to find Viktor, leaving Neville and I.

He leaned into whisper something in my ear. "I know we just went over this when we ran into each other upstairs, but you really look beautiful." I couldn't help myself from blushing, partially from what he said, and partially from him being so close to me.

"Thanks," I replied, looking anywhere but at him. "As we also went over before, you look very handsome." I looked up to see his expression. I wasn't the only one red in the face now.

Just then, the Great Hall doors opened, and everyone took this as cue to start in at last. We shuffled in and went to find a table. Ron and his date, Padma Patil, Parvati's sister in Ravenclaw, were seated together and we decided to sit with them, Harry and Parvati, and Viktor and Hermione joining us later on. After a few minutes of sitting and chatting, Professor Dumbledore made his way up to speak.

"It is an honor to be celebrating with you all this evening. Like yourselves, I too would like to begin the feast, so I shall make this quick; I hope each of you has a wonderful night and savors the presence of those from different schools. It's not often that we get to experience a festivity of such diverse attendants, so please do enjoy yourselves. On a last note, I wish you all a very happy Christmas. May the feast begin."

Just as he finished, food appeared into the dishes that were placed in front of us in the center of the table. Being the pig he is, Ron of course didn't hold off on piling his dish with food. Everyone else on the other hand took more manageable servings of each plate. The meal consisted of the eight of us laughing and just having a good time. While Viktor told us more about Durmstrang, we told him of all the adventures we had had at Hogwarts. While we did so, Neville and I played footsie the whole time.

After dessert, it was time for the first dance of the ball, which consisted of the Champions and their partners. When they were finished, Neville got up from his chair.

"Excuse me, madame," he said with his hand out to me, "would you please do me the honor of dancing with me on this delightful evening?" I got up and curtsied to him.

"Well I think it would be _my_ honor to dance with _you_ tonight, sir." I put my hand in his and we walked to where there were others dancing, and started dancing around, laughing and just cherishing each others' presence, for a solid hour, not having a care in the world.

"What do 'ya say we get some fresh air, yeah?" He asked me as the song ended. I was feeling tired after dancing so much, so I nodded and we walked out to the grounds which had been decorated with lights down all the paths. As we continued to walk, he slipped his fingers between mine, and then closed our palms together and gave my hand a gentle squeeze. I looked up at him and smiled as he continued to look forward as if nothing had occurred.

After walking in a pleasant silence for ten minutes or so, I couldn't help but ask the question that had been at the back of my mind all day. "What's my other present?" I looked up to him and he smirked.

"Give me another five minutes and I can finally give it to you," he replied looking down at me.

"Why five minutes?" I questioned.

"Because five minutes more on the path and we'll be over by the lake, where no one but the Giant Squid is, and not that we _need_ the privacy, but I would just prefer it. Is that okay?"

"Of course. Nobody needs to know what we do in _our_ relationship."

"Exactly my point," he gently squeezed my hand again.

When we got to the lake, we went and sat on one of the benches that had been placed there for the evening. Neville started to dig around in the pocket of his jacket.

"Are you ready?" He asked me, sporting a huge grin on his face. He held in his hand a small box wrapped in a red paper, closed together with gold ribbon.

"Only if this is from 'Boyfriend Neville', because as much as I loved 'Best Friend Neville's' present, I've been quite eager to see what he's gotten for me." I replied.

"Well in that case, here you go, Miss," he handed me the small gift. I hadn't any hesitation in ripping the paper off and opening the box.

"Oh my..." I couldn't finish my thought, because what I saw was too beautiful for words. Inside the box was a gold necklace with a absolutely gorgeous ruby in the center.

"Neville," I began again. "It's- I- It's just stunning! I can't believe you went through the trouble of getting this for me!" I looked to him and he looked relieved that I liked it. I leaned into give him a huge hug.

"Would you like me to put it on for you?" he asked. I nodded vigorously. I grabbed my hair gently, making sure the curls didn't get damaged, and he put the necklace around my neck.

"It looks more beautiful on you then it does by itself," he commented and I blushed as I fixed my hair.  
"Thanks,"I replied, "and I have 'Girlfriend Ally's' present to you." He gave me a quizzical look.

"I thought you wouldn't have gotten me anything..."

I couldn't help but smirk at this,. "Well I originally didn't, but I decided on what I'm going to call a 'homemade' present. But you have to close your eyes first. And no peaking!"

"You know I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise for myself," he said as he closed them. I moved towards him, grabbing his hands and putting them on my waist.

"What are you-"

"Shhh. Don't worry," I replied to his incomplete question. His hands placed on my hips, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and stood slightly on my tip-toes, and pressed my lips to his for the first time. It was an innocent peck really, but it still meant the world to both of us.

I pulled back and stood a little higher to lean into his ear.

"Merry Christmas, Neville," I whispered.  
"I think your present is a lot better than mine," he whispered back. I pulled away, shaking my head in disagreement.  
"The present you gave me was unimaginably beautiful. This doesn't compare."

"Well let's see if I can change your mind about that..." he leaned in to kiss me, and this time it was more than just a peck. This time our lips moved in sync with each other. But in comparison to other kisses it was still innocent.

We pulled apart and the smiles plastered to our faces almost mirrored each other exactly.

"I wouldn't say it's better than your present, but it is certainly one of my favorites," I said.

"I hoped you would say that," he replied, his smile turning into a smirk, much like the one that seems to live on Draco's face. "Come on, let's head back inside." He grabbed my hand and we walked back into the castle.

After we returned back to the ball, Neville didn't stay for more than a few more dances.

"I'm tired, so I think I'm going to turn in early," he said yelling over the music.

"Did you want me to come with?" I yelled back.

"No. I don't want to spoil your night. I'm gonna go though," he kissed me on the cheek and left.

So now being alone, I went to sit at the table and talk to Ron and Harry, until they decided to sulk off, so I sat alone again, until someone came to sit by me.

"So you have a good time with Longbottom, then?" Draco asked. I looked over at him and he was wearing that signature smirk again.

"Yes..." I said hesitantly. "What's it to you, Draco?"

"Well can I be honest?" I eyed him suspiciously.

"If you'd like..."

"I think you would have had a better time with me, quite frankly." I couldn't help but laugh.

"And why would you think that?"

"Because I like you and I would treat you better than Longbottom ever could." I stopped laughing and looked at him coldly.

"You like me, do you? That's real funny, considering you've picked on me for the last three and a half years."

"I know, I know... I don't know why I treated you like that. I think it was because I just wanted to get your attention somehow. But I know that's not how I should get it anymore. That's not who I am now."

My jaw literally hung agape. "Why would you expect me to believe that?"

"I don't. I just wanted to finally get it off my chest."

"Well even if you are being completely honest here, you and I both know it wouldn't work. So with that, I think I'll be off to bed now," I said getting up.

"Wait!" he grabbed my hand, stopping me from walking away. "I just wanted to let you know you look heart-stopping tonight, and that Longbottom is one lucky son of a bitch."

I looked down, trying to hide the blush that formed on my face, but failed terribly because Draco saw it and smirked.

"Goodnight, Draco," I tore my hand from his and walked out and up to the common room.

I couldn't help but wonder if what he said was true. But then I thought about Neville, and how amazing my night had been with him, and I can honestly say I didn't care if Draco was being honest or not. And the rest of the night, my mind swirled around, stuck in a constant daze of my walk with Neville.


End file.
